Invading Dreams
by Sirius1Fan
Summary: The war is finally over but Harry cannot rest. When Harry goes to sleep he enters people's past memories. He first sees Andromeda's past with her sister Bellatrix and Narcissa. Whose past will he dream of next?


So it's not totally accurate because Bellatrix's dad died when she was 18 but I want to kill him off earlier so...here you go. The names are legit though.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except some of the plot :) The rest is J.K. Rowling.

**Read and Review!

* * *

**

Harry lay on his bed thinking, unable to sleep, as he always did after a fight with Ginny. It had been over a stupid thing and a heartfelt apology tomorrow would do the trick but he was still slightly worried. Ginny had quite a temper and it had been a really loud fight. He closed his eyes and decided to try and let sleep take him rather than stay up half the night worrying about the fiery, redheaded love of his life. In his sleepy stupor his mind wandered to several things: chocolates for Ginny as an apology, his lunch date with Hermione at noon, his meeting with the Minister of Magic at five, the paperwork he had to finish for next week and hadn't even started and finally how he'd promised Teddy's grandmother he'd babysit for her the next night. He really knew how to get in over his head...

Harry felt his body slam against the clear white marble floors beneath him. He stood up and rubbed his head before looking around. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep on his bed and by the looks of it, he was now in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies. He tried to recall how he'd gotten there but couldn't quite remember. Dazed, he decided to ask one of the Healers walking around if they knew how he'd arrived there. He tried to stop a nice looking woman Healer but she just walked past him rather rudely. He then tried to stop a blond man but was once again passed by as if invisible. Harry suddenly realized he'd had experiences like this twice before: in Dumbledore's pensieve and inside Tom Riddles diary. He wasn't quite sure how he'd managed to make his way here from his bed but he was certain he was inside a memory not quite his own. By the looks of the witches' hairdos and wizards' bright colored robes Harry figured that perhaps it was a memory of the past, possibly before he'd been born. He looked around trying to find someone he recognized, someone whose memory this was. His heart leaped when he recognized the man walking out of the elevator.

"Sirius." He whispered, not daring to believe it. As he got closer, however, he realized it was not Sirius. This man was older than Sirius had ever been in his life, had a larger crooked nose and thinner mouth. He was also taller than Sirius but walked with a slight hunch. He was thicker and wasn't very good looking. In fact, the only thing he really had in common with Sirius were the black long hair and the eyes. He was so distracted by this man that he only noticed the two little girls that were following the man after they walked through him.

One of them looked to be around six years old with a straight nose, thin mouth and curly black hair hiding most of her face. The other looked to be around four and she looked quite a bit like her older sister but with lighter hair and softer features. They both had their father's black eyes.

"Wait for us papa." The younger child squealed. Her father stopped abruptly, causing the young girl to crash against his leg an fall hard on the floor. Concern flashed in her father's eyes as he helped his daughter stand.

"Are you alright Dromeda?" He asked as she dusted herself off.

"Yes." She said, suddenly looking quite scared. The man lightly patted her head before turning on his other daughter.

"I told you to keep an eye on her Bella!" He roared, scaring Harry and the small witch sitting nearby with a boot continuously kicking her in the head.

"I'm sorry papa, she ran away from me..." the girl's sentence was cut short when her father slapped her across the cheek, making her fall down on the floor.

"Don't talk back to me." He growled before turning around and walking away.

Horrified, Harry tried to help the little girl up before realizing he was in a memory and could not touch her.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry." The little girl cried as she tried to help her sister up. Her sister refused her help and instead pushed her away with a shove. Harry recognized the flash of hate in the older sister's eyes and a chill went down his spine when he realized who he was looking at. These two young girls were none other than Andromeda Tonk and Bellatrix Lestrange. How on earth had he gotten into their past, he wondered as he stared at the girls interact.

Bellatrix left her younger sister on the floor and walked away. The little girl wiped a single tear from her cheeks before standing up and dashing after her sister. Harry followed them as they walked with their father into one of the rooms.

In the room a woman, who looked almost identical to the grownup Bellatrix Harry had known in real life, smiled at her husband and daughters. She spoke to her husband first.

"I've named her Narcissa, like you wanted."

Harry realized then for the first time that she was holding a baby in her arms. With a jolt he realized who was in the woman's hands. The newborn baby was none other than Narcissa Malfoy who would grow up to be Draco Malfoy's mother.

"Dromeda." The man turned to his second youngest daughter with a large smile. "Would you like to meet your new sister?"

Andromeda nodded and Harry noticed the scowls she got from both her sister and mother. Her father didn't see them.

"Come here." He called her and picked her up in his arms, carrying her to the top of the bed. He took the baby from his wife's arms and placed her on Andromeda's small hands. Andromeda stared in amazement at the baby in her arms.

"Her hair is yellow." She proclaimed happily to her father who chuckled and nodded. "And her eyes are blue." Andromeda added with a second glance at baby Narcissa.

"Yes." Her father nodded. "Can you make your hair yellow and eyes blue to match your sister?"

"Yep." Andromeda nodded and Harry saw her eyes and hair change color.

The father's smile was wider than ever as he too proceeded to change his hair to blond and eyes to blue. Harry who had only seen Tonk and Teddy do this before, found it rather odd. Behind him however, Bellatrix looked bored at the display. Andromeda's mother snatched the baby away from her suddenly, making her smile disappear and her hair and eyes change back to its original color.

"Bellatrix." her mother called, ignoring her husband's annoyed looks "Want to see her as well?"

"Not really." Six year old Bellatrix yawned and sat in a nearby chair.

"Has she...you know...changed?" The father asked his wife eagerly.

"No Cygnus, she hasn't changed and I don't think she will! Narcissa is _not _a metamorphmagus" His wife snapped clearly upset.

Cygnus' face fell at the news but Bellatrix looked up with renewed interest in her sister. "I think I will take a look after all mama."

The mother smiled and showed Narcissa to her eldest sister. Her father seemed to be playing with Andromeda, trying to get her to match his hair color. It wasn't until he realized he couldn't hear them anymore that Harry noticed the hospital room was melting. The room began to twist and Harry felt himself being twisted with it.

With a thump he landed on a patch of wet grass. He groaned and stood back up to look where he'd landed. He was in the middle of a cemetery and from the looks of it he'd landed at the time of a burial. He looked around at the people in the black cloaks. None of them were crying but it was definitely a somber occasion. They all looked vaguely familiar and were all clearly related. He spotted the three girls he was looking for a few feet away from the large group and ran to catch up with them.

"He's dead Dromeda. There's not point crying over it now." Bellatrix condescended down to her teary sister. A few years seemed to have past since the last memory as the girls seemed to be older and Narcissa was definitely no longer a baby.

"Aren't you even a little bit sad, Bella?" Andromeda asked her sister between sobs.

"I can control my emotions." Bellatrix snapped. She turned to Narcissa and spoke in a much calmer albeit slightly exasperated voice "Don't you cry too Cissy."

"Sorry Bella." Young Narcissa said and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You don't have to do everything she says Cissy!" Andromeda half screamed at the youngest Black sister, the tips of her hair turning red.

"Shut up." Bellatrix hissed and pushed her sister down. They looked like they were about to fall into a full brawl when Narcissa stepped in between them and stopped it. "Stop it, stop it, don't fight at papa's funeral."

"What are you doing?" A sleek sharp voice scolded them from Harry's opposite side.

"Mama I was telling Dromeda to stop her blubbering." Bellatrix quickly pointed to her sister's tear stained face.

The girls' mother quickly picked Andromeda up and slapped her across the face. "You're a Black, don't be showing something as weak as emotions. You never show your weakness!" The woman hissed.

Andromeda looked at her scornfully and the iris of her eyes turned red. Her mother slapped her again. "Don't change your eyes at me. No more of those ridiculous transformations now that your father isn't here. I won't have it!"

"Druella." A man called out from behind them. Harry turned to gaze at the man who had called and with a start he had to remind himself once again that this was not Sirius but it was much harder to do this time. This man really did look a lot like Sirius. He was younger than the now dead Roix and had the same laid back good looks Sirius had in the pictures of Lily and James' wedding. He was a few inches shorter than Sirius had been but was still rather tall, he looked skinnier as well and unlike Sirius, his hair was short and evenly cut.

"Orion." Andromeda's mother straightened up quickly, passing a hand through her hair.

"How are you, Druella?" The man asked before grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Fine." Catherine blushed slightly and removed her hand. "I'm glad to see you Orion. Cygnus would've been happy that his younger brother-in-law was here for his funeral."

"I'm not so sure about that." Orion replied with a smile. Before Druella could reply, a woman appeared behind Orion. Harry recognized her as a younger version of the portrait of Sirius' mother that screamed profanities back at Grimmauld place. Harry admitted she had been a handsome woman in her youth, with high cheekbones and knotted black hair but she looked rather lackluster standing next to Andromeda and Bellatrix's beautiful mother.

"Ah Walburga. Lovely to see you." Druella said kindly, although her face simply showed displeasure.

"I don't think anything should be lovely for you today Druella. Not on the day of my brother's funeral. Your _husbands _funeral." Walburga spoke in a curt tone but her face showed that she disliked the beautiful widow as much as the widow disliked her.

"Are these your daughters Druella? I haven't seen Bellatrix since she was a baby and I never met the others." Orion Black asked, peering back at the little girls.

"Yes." Druella answered pushing her daughters forward. "Bellatrix is now twelve. She's on her second year at Hogwarts, Slytherin of course." Bellatrix nodded in hello but did not smile at her aunt and uncle.

"This." Druella pulled Andromeda roughly by the arms as she spoke "is Andromeda. She's ten but her birthday is next month so she'll have her letter to Hogwarts soon enough." She pushed Andromeda away.

"And this is Narcissa. She's six years old." She smiled as Narcissa gave a polite bow.

"They're all beautiful. Like their mother." Orion spoke looking at all the sisters, his eyes lingering a second longer on Bellatrix.

"This is our son." Druella pulled a young boy forward. This time Harry was sure. He smiled and his heart leapt with joy. It was Sirius.

"Sirius, he's four." She pulled Sirius forward who, unbeknown to Harry, had been hiding behind his mother's skirt. Even at four years old you could tell that Sirius was going to grow up to be good looking man. He looked like a small version of his father but with his mother's cheekbones and a kinder smile.

"He's a handsome child." Druella nodded and smiled at Orion "He takes after you Reggie."

"And this is Regulus. He's only two." Walburga said roughly before Orion could answer Druella's comment.

"Oh." Druella and Harry stared down at Regulus with curiosity. His eyes were a bit squinted like his mother's and his face round and plump. He was a normal looking two year old boy.

"He takes after you Walburga." Druella gave the woman a mean smirk.

A tense silence was suddenly broken with a loud sneeze from Andromeda, whose hair changed to blue when she sneezed, making little Sirius burst into a fit of giggles.

Horrified, Walburga dragged her boys away. Orion didn't follow her but he gave Andromeda a dark look and said "So you're the one that inherited my Cygnus' little gift?"

"Yes." Druella added with a bit of disgust.

"He always thought he was pretty special because of it you know?" He gave her a mean smile that made him suddenly look nothing like Sirius at all. "He wasn't." He gave Druella a kiss in the cheeks goodbye and told her whatever she needed he and his family were now moving back to London. Their new adress was Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

Harry was staring at the angry look in Andromeda's eyes when the cemetery started melting. This time Harry managed to land on his feet. He was in a dinning room that resembled a grander version than Grimmauld Place. A few Christmas decorations hung around the room and a grim looking Christmas tree stood a corner. Bellatrix was clutching her sides and laughing on the floor looking only slightly older than she had at the Graveyard. Narcissa was was sitting on one of the chairs of the dinning table looking annoyed at not being allowed to read her story book. Andromeda however was running around the room trying to dodge the ceramic and crystal ornaments her mother was grabbing from the tree and throwing at her. A house-elf hurried around the room after her, picking up the smashed pieces.

"Ravenclaw!" -SMASH- "You have made a laughingstock of this family! Imagine my horror" -SMASH- "and embarrassment when your auntie Nastia flooed in to express her deepest" -SMASH- "apologies" -SMASH- "at YOU being sorted a bloody RAVENCLAW at Hogwarts!" -SMASH- "For GENERATIONS the Blacks have been Slytherins and YOU HAVE RUINED THAT!" Druella bellowed at her daughter, her beauty being shadowed by her fury. She finally hit Andromeda across the face with one of the ceramic ornaments and as her daughter fell to the floor with a squeal she walked over and began slapping her. Bellatrix continued laughing with glee and with a sigh, Narcissa stood up and walked out of the room knowing she would be unable to read there. As the house-elf tried to pull Druella off Andromeda, the room began to melt again.

"Bella what are you doing? You'll get caught." Andromeda hissed.

Harry walked behind her as she moved down the stairwell to where her sister was crouching, apparently spying on someone downstairs. Harry walked slowly as if not to make noise, forgetting he could not be heard. Andromeda's face looked swollen and a deep gash lay across her cheek. Around them, mistletoes decorated the staircase walls so Harry assumed it was the same day as the last memory he saw, just late at night.

Bellatrix gave her sister a glance and shrugged. For the first time Harry saw her look at Andromeda without hate. It was weird to see Bellatrix looking so sad. Andromeda sighed and crouched next to her sister.

"He's back again huh?" she asked. Bellatrix gave a small grunt in response. Harry turned to see what they were looking at and gasped loudly in horror. On the couch downstairs Druella was going at it with Sirius' father Orion Black and from the sound of the girl's conversation, it wasn't the first time they had witnessed this.

"Cissy told me he comes over all the time while we're in school." Bellatrix whispered. Andromeda looked at her sadly before putting her head on her sisters shoulder. Bellatrix looked at her and ran her fingers across her sisters gash.

"She really did a number on you huh?" she mumbled as if she hadn't been laughing at it two minutes ago.

"Yeah." Andromeda huffed "She was just mad because aunt Walburga mocked her. There was no reason to get _that_ angry. It's not like I was sorted into Gryffindor."

"Bite your tongue!" Bellatrix hissed angrily moving her shoulder from underneath her sister's head.

"Come on." she softened up again. "I don't need to see this." She looked disgustedly at the scene downstairs. Harry looked too and looked away quickly when he realized the clothes had already been removed.

Bellatrix began to move up the stairs and Andromeda followed her. Bellatrix stopped aruptly and Andromeda had to grab on to her to not fall. As Bellatrix turned around, Harry recognized the maniacal look in her eyes. Apparently Andromeda did as well for she stiffened suddenly. Bellatrix gave her sister an insane smile and pointed up at the mistletoe on top of them before kissing her sister full on the lips. Harry felt sickened.

Bellatrix moved back and smiled. "Come on" she said in a false sweet voice "I think there's some Essence of Dittany left in the our bathroom. Andromeda let herself be lead by her sister and Harry followed after them. The sisters stayed silence as Bellatrix worked on curing Andromeda's wounds.

"There. It won't do anything for the swelling but at least you don't have that big gash." Bellatrix said, putting the Dittany away. Andromeda said nothing but Bellatrix continued speaking "He came over to apologize for aunt Walburga's teasing about you being a Ravenclaw. She screamed at him at first but they ended up like that. Guess now we know why she put up all the mistletoes." Bellatrix's eyes darkened and Harry shivered. "I hate him." She said quietly.

"He's your father." Andromeda whispered.

"Shut up!" Bellatrix said grabbing a razor from the sink and holding it to Andromeda's throat. "Cissy might hear you."

Harry couldn't understand why Andromeda didn't look afraid. He was.

"I hate him." Bellatrix repeated even more forcefully, finally removing the blade from Andromeda's neck "I'll kill him."

"Bella!" Andromeda gasped surprised.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed her sister on the forehead. "Go to bed, Dromeda. Go to bed."

The room melted again. Andromeda was laying down on her bed, now a young teenager and she was smiling as she read a worn out piece of parchment in her hands. A slam of the door announced the arrival of her older sister. Andromeda hastily put the parchment underneath her pillow before giving her sister a dirty look.

"Ever heard of knocking Bella?" She asked angrily.

Bellatrix ignored her and pointed behind her at her pillow. "What's that you just hid?"

"Nothing Bella! What do you want?" She asked rubbing her eyes, clearly upset.

"Well I was just going to tell you that mother found you a suitor."

"What? Already? I've just turned fifteen!"

"Apparently Flint likes you." Bellatrix smiled evilly.

"Eww, what! He looks like an underdeveloped Troll!" Andromeda said disgusted.

"He's not _that _bad. At least it isn't Crabbe." Twelve year old Narcissa walked in the door.

"What is wrong with her? Next thing she'll be choosing a suitor for _you _Cissy."

"She's thinking about Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy." Narcissa shrugged "I don't mind him. He's good looking and from a good pureblood family."

"You know" Bellatrix interrupted before Andromeda could express her outrage "Rodolphus took me out to meet some of his friends last night. They're mostly pathetic little men but he has a really interesting one. I don't know his real name but his nickname is Voldemort."

Andromeda snorted "What kind of stupid nickname is that?"

Bellatrix began to yell but Harry couldn't hear it. The room was melting again. Andromeda and Narcissa were arguing behind the staircase that led up to the Astronomy Tower. By the looks of the sky outside it was close to midnight.

"Don't tell her Cissy. You know how she is." Andromeda asked.

"You're doing a project with a _mudblood_." Narcissa spat out the word with hate.

"McGonagall assigned the projects herself! I couldn't tell her to change my partner because he's a muggle born!"

"Listen to you! Being in Ravenclaw has made you pathetic. It's mudblood not _muggle born_!" Narcissa scolded.

"Fine! Mudblood. I can't do anything about it. Just don't tell Bella! She's marrying Lestrange in a few months. You really want to ruin things for her with this silly thing?" She pleaded at her younger sister.

Narcissa studied her sister for a bit before nodding. "Fine. Just try to get at least a half-blood as a partner next time."

Andromeda sighed, visibly relived. "Thanks Cissy."

"What's his name anyway?" Narcissa asked before walking away.

"Whose?" Andromeda asked.

Narcissa rolled her eyes "The mudblood's of course. What's his name?"

"Oh." Andromeda hesitated for a second. "Tonks. Ted Tonks."

Harry noticed the blush in Andromeda's face despite the darkness of the hall and he was sure Narcissa saw it too. Once again, the room melted away.

This time Harry found himself in a familiar space. He was in one of the rooms of the Leaky Cauldron. Bellatrix was lying on the bed looking bored while Andromeda screamed at her sister.

"Tell me, _please _tell me that the Voldemort I keep hearing about on the news, the guy murdering people out there isn't the same Voldemort you're obsessed with. Tell me it's not your husband's friend that guy you're so into."

"What if it is?" Bellatrix asked calmly from her bed, a knife twirling in her hand.

Andromeda just stared at her sister in horror before Harry felt himself twist and landed in the middle of a forest. Fireflies were lighting up the sky and Andromeda was crying as a younger Ted Tonks, looked quite put out.

"I'm sorry. I want to marry you but you don't know her." Andromeda cried "She'll _kill _you."

"Forget about her. You haven't spoken in years!"

The forest disappeared and Harry landed in the middle of Andromeda and Ted Tonks wedding. The guest were dancing around merrily around the newlywed couple. Harry recognized Sirus and Dumbledore in the crowd. With a jolt he spotted his parents sitting with Remus in one of the tables. As he rushed to make his way over to them someone apparated next to him. He stared at the rabid face of Bellatrix Lestrange as she threw a knife straight at Andromeda and dissaparated. Harry turned to look and saw that Ted Tonks had taken the knife to his arm when he pushed his new wife out of the way.

"You're going to be fine Ted." He heard Dumbledore's voice as the room melted away.

With a gasp, Harry sat up on his bed one part horrified one part amazed. He wasn't sure how he'd leaped into those memories and even if he really had or it had just been a bizarre dream. It was still dark out so he lay back down thinking about all he'd seen. Thinking about Andromeda Black and how she became, Andromeda Tonks despite her deranged sister.

* * *

I think I'll make Harry dream about different people like his parents, Sirius, Remus, Arthur and Molly, Bellatrix...etc...tell me what you think and who you think he should dream about. Whose past would you like me to make up? Thanks


End file.
